Rephaim
Rephaim is Kalona's first and favorite son. He is the consort and warrior of Stevie Rae Johnson, as well as a member of Zoey's group. Story Rephiam's Beginnings Rephaim was Kalona's first son. He was concieved when Kalona raped a woman from the tribes that Kalona tormented before he was trapped in the earth. When Kalona was trapped in the earth by the chrocee maiden bade out of clay called Aya, Rephaim and his Raven Mocker brothers lost their bodies and became spirits. ''Hunted He was first introduced as the Raven Mocker standing over Zoey's bed when they first return to the House of Night in ''Hunted. He is stabbed by Darius, which Kalona was angry about because Rephaim is his favorite son. Rephaim also kills Anastasia Lankford on his father's orders during the escape to the tunnels. ''Tempted In ''Tempted he is discovered during a perimeter search by Stevie Rae. He had been wounded in the fight at the end of Hunted when Darius shot Raven Mockers down from the sky. He speaks to Stevie Rae, and the sound of his humanity rocks her to the core. She takes him to shelter in a garden shed, where she later returns to care for his wounds. She leaves before anyone notices her absence and Rephaim questions her motives. When Stevie Rae returns she leads him to the tunnel networking and directs him to the Depot. She closes the tunnel leading to the abbey and informs him that just because he was born from evil doesn't make him evil. He slowly recovers and often thinks of Stevie Rae. When the other Red Fledgeling (who hadn't chosen good or evil yet) forces his hand in their plan to kill Stevie Rae Rephaim chooses good and saves her. Stevie Rae is dying, so Rephaim offers her his blood to save her and to repay his debt to her. When Stevie Rae drinks his blood the Imprint she has with Aphrodite shatters and she and Rephaim become Imprinted. He is then directed to hide in the attic of Gilcrease Museum. ''Burned It is obvious that he and Stevie Rae are love interests, especially in ''Burned, ''where Rephaim often shows his love for Stevie Rae. Many times he states how she shows him a world he never knew and that Stevie Rae was a path to a world of love, laughter, and happiness, though she can cause much turmoil in his heart. He saves Stevie Rae from the white bull and helps her escape from Dallas after the latter turns to Darkness. Rephaim then takes her back to Gilcrease Museum and has her stay the night under his protection. The next night, Rephaim finally begins to tell Stevie Rae how he feels about her, when he senses Kalona's return to the physical world. Their conversation then turns to how they can't be with each other since Zoey and Kalona returned and they were supposed to be enemies. Stevie Rae keeps denying this, and when Rephaim disagrees, saying that he is a monster, Stevie Rae walks away, but not before saying ''"I'll miss you." ''Awakened In ''Awakened, Rephaim returns to his father, but at the same time keeps up contact with Stevie Rae. Near the end of the novel, Rephaim fights in the battle at the House of Night. Stevie Rae points out that Rephaim is fighting only defensively. He is caught at the House of Night and forced by his father to choose what he wants. Rephaim chooses Stevie Rae and Light over Kalona and Darkness. Nyx sees this piece of humanity and gives Rephaim a new form: he is a human by night and a raven by day. Rephaim is overjoyed, and he and Stevie Rae share their first kiss. He and Stevie Rae begin a relationship soon afterwards. ''Destined In ''Destined,''Rephaim is stuggling with his transformation into a raven during the day time. Stevie Rae tries to convince Rephaim to completely break all ties with his father, but he still pursues the hope that Kalona will turn good. Rephaim eventually convices Zoey to talk Kalona. Kalona offers a truce and a pact against Nefert which Zoey accepts. Rephaim finds an unexpected friend in Shaunee, who emathizes with him because of her problems with her own dad. Aphrodite has a vision where Rephaim is killed by a sword, which prompts him to stay away from Dragon. Although the vision worries Stevie Rae, who insists Rephaim hide in the tunnels so Dragon wont find him, but Rephaim is delighted at the fact he can die and says it makes him a bit more normal. Once they arrive at the reveal ritual for Zoeys mom, who Neferet killed as a sacrafice to Aurox, a golem-type creature, they discover that the vision wasn't about Dragon when Aurox turns into a bull and charges at Rephaim who is wounded, and Dragon is killed protecting Rephaim. Rephaim is unconscious and has substained a large head wound. Thanatos announces that Rephaim is going to die, so Stevie Rae call Kalona. Kalona' apologies to his dying son, Kalona's tears heal Rephaim. Kalona plegdes himself as Thanatos' warrior. Rephaim is happy that his father finally made the right choice. Appearance Rephaim is a former Raven Mocker. He has the wings of a raven and the body of a human. His eyes were red with evil; however, Stevie Rae believed that they look very human. Later in Burned Stevie Rae says that they have calmed to a rusty color that was more amber then red. In 'Awakened '''Nyx gifts Rephaim with the form of a human boy at night. He is tall and muscular, with thick black hair, which he says is as dark as the raven feathers that were braided into it. In 'Destined it is said by both Zoey and Shaunee that Rephaim looks very similar to Kalona, apart from the fact that Rephaim is brown and has more Cherokee features and Kalona is more golden. Their face, mouth, and eye shape are exactly the same; their voices are also very simlar. Rephaim is also said to be very cute in human form, as was said by Stevie Rae when she first saw what he would look like in human form - in a reflection. "With a start of surprise, I reailzed that the two of them sounded incredibly similar. I snuck a peek at Rephaim and recognized the shape of his eye, his mouth, his jaw, and after I saw the family resemblance I wondered how the heck I could have missed it. No wonder Rephaim was so gorgeous-he looked like his dad!" '- Zoey in DESTINED''''' Category:Characters